


Might solve a mystery...

by Violet_20



Series: My Ducktales prompts [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Light Angst, Lot of introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, ducktales prompt, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_20/pseuds/Violet_20
Summary: I had to start with Donald...I never love this character so much as in this reboot: he is a fantastic dad who faced so many problems in order to raise his nephews and even he wishes to leave all his past behind him, he realizes that he cannot do the same for his triplet...I hope you like it!PS: english is not my first language, sorry for eventual mistakes!
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee, Lena & Magica de Spell, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Mark Beaks & Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Series: My Ducktales prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Walk out (DuckTales)

Ten years. The mansion was the same, maybe less noisy, but now it would be just as in the past with the boys living there. Did he made the right choice by accepting his uncle’s offer to live together? Maybe Scrooge expects him to forgive him about what happened to…  
As he could be bought so easily. He was tempted to refuse his offer, but then he looked to his boys and realizes they had the right to know their uncle… Also, he knew he couldn’t continue to raise them by himself: he had to accept help in order to take a little breath and trying to become the person he had always wanted to be. Unfortunately, just looking at their empty room made him missed them already. He loved them as if they were his own sons, but it was time they start to walk alone. And besides, in the vicinity of adolescence, his uncle’s help would have been useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to start with Donald...  
> I never love this character so much as in this reboot: he is a fantastic dad who faced so many problems in order to raise his nephews and even he wishes to leave all his past behind him, he realizes that he cannot do the same for his triplet...  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> PS: english is not my first language, sorry for eventual mistakes!


	2. School uniforms (Daytrip of Doom!)

She knew she would be different, the ‘weirdo’ of the group: nobody lived for ten years in the mansion of the richest duck in the world, trained as a spy and with a lot of books about legends and myths to read and re-read. She had always been proud of what she was, but in that moment she wishes to be just as any kid at the ‘Funzone’, able to lie shamelessy, join (and not beat) the mascotte and to swim fearlessly in the ball pit.  
“And this is why I said we shouldn't bring her!”  
Louie’s comment keeps echoing in her head. She really tried to be normal, hiding her inexperience, but the result was being even more weird. She had no choice by trying harder before she would lose the only friends she had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Webbigail <3  
> I love her since the beginning and this episode made me realize she would be my favorite character! I relate a lot with her because she is a total geek when it comes to what she loves and a semi disaster when it comes to social life XD  
> Thank you so much for your time and kudos!


	3. Reaching (The impossible summit of Mount Neverest!)

Bless his bagpipes, he was Scrooge McDuck! He discovered the mystery of the Chupacabra and the last crown of mongols, so what would it will be climbing the Neverest?  
When he thought about that mountain, he always felt the cold of that day when he tried to climb it for the first time with that Mallardy dandy, and then he felt the humiliation of being cut loose that made the people call him ‘the Neverest ninny’. Well, the years passed and almost nobody could now recognize him as that young millionaire, but this wouldn’t stop him by cleansing the stigma on his reputation.  
Ambition and determination had always led him to great things: now he would become the one to make it the farthest up the mountain, or his name wouldn’t be Scrooge McDuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a universal truth that Scrooge McDuck is the perfect slytherin!  
> I kinda hated him when I was a kid, but growing up I come to appreciate him as a character (the fact that he's voiced by David Tennant is irrelevant XD).  
> This prompt was perfect for him and especially this episode... But be prepared for other prompts that will highlight other parts of Scrooge's personality.


	4. "Never give up!" (The great dime chase)

He didn’t care if they had heard him: he didn’t even care if they thought he was some crazy inventor… No wait: he cared. He was the most brilliant student at his university, requested by Scrooge McDuck himself to work for him, but years passed and he seemed to lost his abilities to create something great. Actually, he remembered when he lost his touch…  
Stop, there was no need to remember. Emotions: these were the grit in the sensitive instrument that his mind was. He cannot fail again because of them. He had to suppress them, because soon enough, everybody would regret to ever doubt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you really much for your kudos!  
> They are few, but they are really important for me!
> 
> So, back to the fic: Gyro, Gyro...  
> I love this version of the character more than the classic one because I love the type 'I'm the smartest person in the room, but I'm surrounded by idiots'*!  
> When I wrote the first draft, I imagined that the reason why he couldn't create something good was feeling guilty for the Spear of Selene, but then 'Astro-Boyd' came out and... I made a mistake on what was the invention that ruined his career, but I realized that the cause of his bitterness was a failed invention!  
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> *Plus, since I started 'Community', I love every role played by Jim Rash!


	5. Forever ours (The beagle birthday massacre)

“.. They have so much history together…”  
“Well… Now we have history!”  
She was right. Obviously she loved the boys and they loved her back, but she could never make up ten years of games and adventures, but with Lena… Everything could happen. She had always dreamed a brave girlfriend, able to get in and out of troubles. Plus, she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen: the way she tilted her head, the way she looked like she knew a lot about the world drove her crazy and made Webby want to amaze her relentlessy.  
Yes, that night would have been the first adventure of Lena and Webby…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weblena...  
> This episode shows the beginning of a beautiful love story which I hope it will be canonized (I mean, their first meeting is basically the 'cute meet' described by Huey in 'The dangerous chemistry of Gandra Dee'!)!  
> I'll write no more in this summary, but there will be more Weblena stuff in the next chapters, so be ready!


	6. Fortune (The house of lucky gander)

When he was little, her mother always told him luck had kissed him. And even if he despised kisses at that age, he got used to like the effects of that kiss. Everyone loved him because he managed to be the most handsome and interesting duck without an effort: who cares if someone was envious of him? He had the right to live his life as he pleased, thanks to his inborn luck. That’s why Liu Hai imprisoned him: it could have been so much worse for him if his luck hadn’t helped him. He could never be unhappy because luck would had always found a way to cheer him up, like now: his family had abandoned him, his favorite nephew stopped worship him, but now he owned a luxurious yacht… And soon or later, his luck would take away his loneliness. He was sure about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladstone is that character created for being hated, but I admit that this episode kinda make you liked him... He's not simple being luck all the time XD!  
> I love how the episode manage to portray this character in an authentic way and I managed to write a little angsty drabble of what happens to him after the episode... I don't always write angst, so tell me what do you think!


	7. Lost (The infernal internship of Mark Beaks)

Maybe half-destroying the reception’s counter wasn’t the best idea he ever had, even if the taste of candies – he knew that – would have been the best thing from that day. He couldn’t understood: he had been the best, the only one to complete the chores on the list… And now his brother would have been his boss? Since he was little, people always taught him the importance of reading and studying, but now he realized that sometime being the most prepared for any challenge was pretty useless… Why did he always have to prepare himself in order to succeed, when there were people like Dewey – and Louie – which had an inborn charisma that led them to face everything with no difficulty that would have stolen his merits? What he would give to have a little of their confidence, just a little: he was sure he would have been much happier, and most of all loose if he had that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huey is a little underrated compared to his brothers, but he managed to become my favorite because he is so like me... Well, I'm not that control-freak, but his reaction when something is not the way you plan is kinda familiar to me XD!  
> Good reading!


	8. Black & White (The living mummies of Toth - Ra!)

While she was climbing to reach the outside world, for the first time in her life, Amunet stopped to look at the inside of that Pyramid she knew so well. Did she really grow up in the dark? She never asked about how people lived oustide the Pyramid: she feared to offend the great Toth – Ra who believed caring a lot for her people. She would have believed in anything until the arrival of that Scrooge McDuck with his freedom’s promises and Launchpad Mcquack with his delicious burrito… But, despite of the rebellion, she wasn’t ready to leave the Pyramid forever. She had good memories of that place: for years she considered it her home… And maybe, she could still consider the Pyramid her home, where she could have gone back once she would discover the world. But this time, she wouldn’t return as a servant of a evil god… But as a free person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amunet is such a cute character and I couldn't write something in which she was the protagonist.  
> Plus, her episode is so good!


	9. Bittersweet (Terror of terra - firmians!)

Sometime Bentina asked herself if she was like the protagonist of that book she loved as a kid, before the S.H.U.S.H. became such an important part of her life. She knew how to give herself (and to other people) good advices, but she wasn’t able to follow them. She was now the most trusty advisor of Scrooge Mcduck, the lighthouse of his mansion and still, she couldn’t let her nephew go for her own way. Well, if Webby would go for a treasure hunt, she would be sure that the little duck was ready for everything, but would she be ready for a heartbreak? Lena was a little troublemaker, probably with an absent family, probably not that evil… Still, there was something that made her doubt about her intentions, as investigating that mysterious amulet she always carried with her. Now she understood her mother when she gave certain investigatory looks on her fianceè: she would get used to Lena… But she would have investigate her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentina Beakley deserves a lot and I can't wait to see her development in the third season!  
> In this first prompt (I can assure this isn't the last!) I wanted to higlight her being a little worried about her nephew's crush... Hope you like it and thank you again for your kudos!
> 
> PS: the novel she is talking about is 'Alice in Wonderland' by Lewis Carroll. I like the idea that she, who is so rational in her adulthood, might have liked such a fantastic and against-logic novel XD


	10. Games (McMystery at McDuck Manor)

Huey loved planning. Uncle Donald taught him when he was very little as a sort of game to help him to get through the month… It was a question of time before he managed not only to outdo his uncle, but to make the game’s philosophy his own life’s philosophy: thanks to it, he became more responsible and prepared to anything in every aspect of his life and this realization made him to be always the best. That was the reason why that night he would show his talent as party planner to organize the best party his uncle had ever had, where nothing would have been left unsupervised. Well, that was his wish…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, how much I loved this episode!  
> The close-door mystery, the introduction of a certain character... DJ Daft Duck ('I understood that reference')!  
> The protagonist is Huey again, because he wanted to be the best party planner and even if the party didn't go as he planned, he deserved another chance!


	11. Nervous (The Missing Links of Moorshire!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people, did you miss me?
> 
> Sorry for the waiting... I've been busy for the last few days and I couldn't post, plus...  
> All these drabbles were originally written in italian, my native language, but since this amazing reboot is a little underrated in Italy, I decided to translate all of them in english in order to receive more attention: unfortunately, translating is kinda rewriting and it took more time than I thought, so I'm sorry if I'll make another hiatus...  
> But trust me: all the drabbles are coming...

This year he couldn’t fail. Not again. Not with Scrooge Mcduck. He hated him so much… And yet, he seemed to have all the bad luck in the world when he found himself facing that boring scottish one. Not matter how many plans he prepared, he turned to be the eternal second. No one would ever believed him if he said that this always made him incredibly nervous. Well, time helped him in hiding his emotional state in a convincing way, but then again he never succeded in erasing it completly. On a positive note, though, his anxiety only made his stubborness stronger than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glomgold is definitely the funniest villain in 'Ducktales'... Unfortunately, he is only the second most evil villain (the most evil villain is obsiouvly Magica... Sorry Flinty!)...  
> BTW, I wanted to capture his insecurities in being always in second place, hope you like it!


	12. Introspection (The spear of Selene)

Now that buster of Storkules had to lecture him… He had enough of adventures, of proving himself, of discovering new mysteries or finding new treasures. Maybe he never had that necessity, not as his uncle or sister: they understood each other in a way he had always had the impression to be left out… Maybe the reason why he accepted to follow them in more adventures he actually cared was because he would have been the more prevident of the group and he would never forgave himself if something bad had happened to one of them. Ironically, he found himself on that island for the same reason, even after ten years, even without her… But this time a stupid tournament wouldn’t made him change his mind: he was done with adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donald is back... With another angsty drabble!  
> I promise there will be more Donald's happy drabbles... It's just that season 1 Donald gives such good material for angsty fics!
> 
> (At least in this one there is his wanna be boyfriend...)


	13. Technology (Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. system!)

There was nothing more than technological progress that made happy Mark Beaks, the youngest millionaire of his generation. He was 6 years old when played with his first PC and it was love at first sight. He contributed exploring a lot of the unexpressed potentialities of technology, but he never thought about the perfect combination between robot and duck: Gizmoduck. He can’t get the memory of that shiny armour out of his head: he didn’t created him, but he needed to find a way of take his control. That latino was dumb enough to put online every invention of McDuck’s inventor, it would be simple to put him on his side. Besides, he was kinda of pretty even without the armour…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark Beaks is one of those characters that are genuinely bad, but you still love them because... How can you completely hate someone with great daddy (and mommy) issues like him? 
> 
> A little clarification: I don't ship CrackBeaks, because Fenton deserves better than Mark, but Mark is surely attracted to him... I mean, you all remember 'this guy is gonna show me a whole new world'?


	14. Private dash (Day of the only child!)

He always knew he was talented. He wasn’t the first of his class, but he surely was a budding showman. When he couldn’t sleep, he stayed up with his uncle to watch a lot of late nights, from David Quackerman to Jimmy Falcon, and after they moved to uncle Scrooge’s mansion, he found an empty room where he created the TV studio of his dreams… There he could finally practice with his pianola all the time he needed, use the camera without sharing it with Huey and his stupid reportages and tried to be a great host without listening to Louie’s sarcastic comments. He had never felt that happy and safe as when he stayed in that room and soon or later, he knew, the ‘Dewey Dew Night’ would take off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dewey is a budding showman, period. No wonder everyone in the fandom imagine him as a grown up doing basically what is doing his voice actor, Ben Schwarz!  
> I love his energy, even if sometimes he kinda obscures his brothers and I hope in an hypotetic episode on 'Where are they now', we'll see the 'Dewey Dew Night' being one of the most succesful late nights!  
> PS: I invented David Quackerman and Jimmy Falcon... Yep, I imagine myself being in that wonderful writer's room that created DT and those name came out. Hope you enjoy!


	15. Can't deny it (Jaw$!)

“Why'd you save me? I thought you were mad of me!”  
“We're friends, you [beautiful idiot](https://likelytowritesomestuff.tumblr.com/post/188280506177/webby-and-lena-are-the-new-hercules-and-meg-lets)! I don't care what you did!”

Those words. For the first time in a long time, Lena could see clearly. She was a shadow born casually from a powerful sorceress whose every wish was a command, but there wouldn’t be a dime, eclipse or desire of revenge worth than that naive and brave little duck that stole her heart – if she had one -.  
She looked at the dime while Magica’s shadow slowly approached to it… And she fell, reciting Webby’s chant, regardless of Magica’s reaction, of the dime that could free her or that magic could reveal her true identity: she wasn’t even afraid of falling, well, not as what could ever happened after the landing, because there would be nothing worst than failing to save Webby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you Weblena would come back!  
> God, this episode made me shipping this couple even more intensely: plus, Lena realizing she fell in love with Webby, but being forced anyway to accomplish Magica's plan made me realize for the first time that these two have a similar dynamic to Hercules and Meg in the disney movie (I made a post about it on Tumblr, if you wanna read it - click on 'beautiful idiot' -).


	16. Mail (The golden lagoon of white agony plains)

"Next time you need some gold in your life, come find me! XOXO"

It took hours to decide what to write on that damn note, as it took hours to calm herself after everything that happened during the adventure. Especially what Scrooge said to her…  
He loved her. He hadn’t been only charmed as every man she had seduced in order to get what she wanted; he definitely felt in love with her best rival… And she loved him back!  
“You were supposed to follow me. That was our whole thing!”   
That’s how she replied to that and it was a half-truth… Because she was actually scared about what could happened after those five years spent looking at each other. Scared about what could came after the betrayals, the games, the challenges, the flirts. She thought working for his worst enemy could helped her erasing once for all her feelings for him and she ended saving his life. She knew she couldn’t die because of the amulet, but something told her that even without it, she would saved him anyway. Maybe she wasn’t that materialist and selfish person she always believed she was. Maybe she had an heart after all. A Golden one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Goldie O'Gilt... Basically the union of Catwoman, Fujiko and River Song in a duck form!  
> I love her character and she had such a beautiful arc not only in the series, but starting from 'The star in the North' by Carl Barks!   
> She is such a smart and clever woman, with a great fear for serious relationships (not only romantic ones) and I hope you'll like this drabble because I wish I was able to capture her personality.


	17. Realization (From the confidential files of agent 22)

They lived together for ten years and yet, he had never paid attention to her as in that mission. He had always considered Webbigail a little duck with a huge blow on her head that looked at him with adoration, in despite of her inability to say a single word in front of him, but now… She proved herself to be smart and clever just as Beakley in her youth, and with the same love for adventure of…  
Poor Webbigail: his missing of the nephew made him refuse every kind of faded copy, but after this adventure he came to realize that Webbigail Wanderquack was unique in her own way; also, there was still place in his heart for that little adventurer.  
“Thank you, mr McDuck!”  
“Call me uncle Scrooge!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally my little Webby has the change to live an adventure with her myth! Plus, Beakley and Scrooge first adventure? This episode is so good, and I love how they managed to write the evolution of Scrooge and Webby's relationship, because we all know why he ignored her for ten years while living in the same mansion (it starts with a D and it ends with a A...)


	18. 'Why me?' (Sky pirates... In the sky!)

Being the middle brother sucked. You weren’t supposed to be in charge like the elder, not even being completely spoiled like the youngest. Teachers always confused his name and people tended to forget him, like he was the most forgettable of the triplet. He went into a lot of troubles only to show how clever, smart and interesting he was, but risking to fall from a pirate airplane with his all family would be in the first place in a hypothetic rank. All because no one wanted to listen the story of his new hat: why everything happened to him? He didn’t ask much, just a little attention: he didn’t pretend the moon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the whole episode asking myself why I found Don Karnage's voice so familiar... Later I discovered it wa becasue he was voiced by Rogelio De La Vega, the star of telenovelas (please, tell me you know 'Jane the virgin'... If not: go and watch it? It's amazing!). But, back at the drabble... Dewey, keep being who you are because everyone loves you and no one can easily forget about you!  
> PS: oh, Dewey, if you only knew about the moon...


	19. Heartbreak (The other bin of Scrooge McDuck )

“… You deserve a hug!”

Lena hated Magica’s hugs: it was like being prisoner in the coils of a snake who would bite her at the smallest sign of resistance… Until she hears a noise behind her. Please, not Webby, not her…

“… Diamond dagger cuts through anything. Wait, what's going on? Is that?”

She was so scared that she didn’t heard a word they said, but when Magica clasped her shoulders like she was her prey, she realized what she had just said. Tears stung her eyes, so she shut them because she would never be able to look at surprised and disappointed look.

“Scrooge!”

Webby screamed but before she could do something more, Magica transformed her in a little doll. Lena screamed her name and tears stung again her eyes: weeks earlier she asked herself if she had a heart, and now she was sure about it… Because it was broken in a thousand pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this episode...  
> It's so beautifully animated and written, and even if it's just Lena's nightmare, it upset you the same, especially after the ending (a children's show? Really?)


	20. Words of the heart (Who is Gizmoduck?)

_“If you wanna be yourself, you have to speak up loud and claro!”_

There was such a mess around him, yet his dad’s words of wisdom came to Fenton’s mind. He learnt quickly that advices are simpler to be said than followed. He didn’t protested when his project for a more ecological Duckburg has been beaten by another one just because his creators had the right connections; he didn’t protested for all those ungrateful tasks dr. Gearloos entrusted him, for free… His mama always said he was too good and he had to find a way to take the lead in his life: unfortunately, he ended being the responsable for the destruction of Duckburg’s bank, unemployed, losing his only and true fan’s faith and being mocked by a millionaire that now took possession of his suit. All in a week!

_“What if nobody wants to listen?”_

_“Soon or later, everyone would want… Or, they would be in such a great danger that listening to you would be the only thing they can do!”_

“… Save me, amigo!”

“I am not your amigo… I'm not a mascot, or an intern, or a fancy tool. Blathering blatherskite! I… Am… Gizmoduck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's tough to be an intern... And a superhero.   
> Fenton is such a good character and I don't say just because Lin Manuel Miranda voices him: he is good in what he knows and yet, he makes ton of mistakes, but he never gives up... I wished he was in more episodes, but fortunataly his episodes are always great: plus, since this ep was almost perfect, I add an hypothetic flashback with his dad, which I headcanon a lot similar to Fenton and I hope the series would explore this character (as another dad, right?)


	21. Release (The secret(s) of Castle McDuck)

The more he looked and touched that old uniform, the more his brothers' discussion became a far echo.   
Just because he never talked about her, it didn't meant he didn't care at all. He lost the count of the times he had asked himself how it would be hugging your mother; he also lost the count of the times he had wondered if his mom would have been more tolerant about his being a bit of troublemaker. He had always imagined her mom being proud about his cunning and intelligent son and his projects to become richer... But he couldn't say nothing about it. If he wanted to stop worrying about make ends meet and reach success, he should never show his vulnerabilities.  
'Louie? You okay?"  
"You kept a secret about mom. That is not okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The evil triplet? Most like the easily depressed one!  
> Louie is my sister's favorite character and we love him because he tries to pretend he doesn't care about nothing but money, while he is probably the most vulnerable about the trio (pardon, he IS the most vulnerable).  
> So, I hope this angsty drabble make you forgive me about posting the last chapters only now!


	22. Say something! (The last crash of the Sunchaser)

He was alone. Completely alone. The mansion had never been that empty. He sat on that armchair older than him clenching his fists. All his life he had prided himself to be the tougher of the toughies, smarter than the smarties... But the truth was that he was only an old man addicted to adventures, who first encouraged her niece to follow his example by made her victim of a meteorite's storm, and then he forced his nephew to renounce to his dreams for taking care of her orphans.  
His merits and triumphs weren't nothing compared to that.  
"I am..."   
But the words choked in his throat and left space to the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode really hurts... But it's so beautiful!   
> BTW, did you know that David Tennant managed to play Scrooge's monologue and his final words in just one take? How many actors can make you cry just with their voice? David can (I knew you wouldn't let me down!)


	23. Reunion (The Shadow War!)

He was going to sit next to Gyro's intern to watch his nephew swimming happily in the bin when he realizes something was moving under his feet and it appeared his uncle. They looked in the eyes for just one moment and then Donald ran to hug him. He thought he would dismissed him in his sarcastic way, but instead he hugged him back, in a way he reminded himself about his childhood.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"I'm the one who had to say sorry, Donald..." And they started to cry tears of joy for finally getting reunited, after ten years.   
When they broke the hug, it seemed like no one noticed them... But they were all acting too indifferent for the two uncles.  
"Enjoy this swim, lads, because it would be the last!"  
"You know they will slip in, anyway?"   
Scrooge shrugged.   
"I tried, but they took from their mother... And their uncle!"  
Donald smiled, trying to hold his tears.  
"I wondered what she would think about them..."  
Scrooge caressed his shoulder: "I think Della would be proud of what his brother did!"   
It was the first time he heard his uncle said her name since they moved to the mansion... Donald looked to his uncle and then to his nephews: now the family was finally reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first season's finale was AWESOME, still I wish there would have been a scene between Scrooge and Donald, so I took the freedom to write this little missing scene (because I know these two talked after Magica's defeat) and I hope you notice this is the first drabble of the series in which the name 'Della' is said, because her name is no more a taboo (and she is preparing her return to Earth!).  
> Thank you for everybody who followed this series and thank you for your kudos: there will be soon the second series 'Rewrite history', AKA drabbles about the second season, but not immediately... Why?   
> I waited to post these last three drabbles because 1) The translation from italian took its time, 2) I wrote the first draft of my first fanfiction in english, 'Can you feel the magic tonight?', a Magicstone fic set after 'The phantom and the sorceress' and since tomorrow it's NaNoWriMo, I'll profit of the month in order to edit this fic and translate some of the drabbles of the second season.  
> See you soon!


End file.
